steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
СтивенБомба
СтивенБомба ( ) — это название эпизодов Вселенной Стивена, которые выходят пять дней подряд в течении недели. Премьера первой СтивенБомбы состоялась 9 марта и закончилась 13 марта. Список СтивенБомба 1 * Понедельник: «Rose's Scabbard» (9 марта) * Вторник: «The Message» (10 марта) * Среда: «Political Power» (11 марта) * Четверг: «The Return» и «Jail Break» (12 марта) * Пятница: «Full Disclosure» (13 марта) СтивенБомба 2 * Понедельник: «Sworn to the Sword» (15 июня) * Вторник: «Rising Tides, Crashing Skies» (16 июня) * Среда: «Keeping it Together» (17 июня) * Четверг: «We Need to Talk» (18 июня) * Пятница: «Chille Tid» (19 июня) СтивенБомба 3: Неделя Сардоникс * Понедельник: «Cry for Help» (13 июля) * Вторник: «Keystone Motel» (14 июля) * Среда: «Onion Friend» (15 июля) * Четверг: «Historical Friction» (16 июля) * Пятница: «Friend Ship» (17 июля) СтивенБомба 4: Неделя дня рождения Стивена * Понедельник: «The Answer» (4 января) * Вторник: «Steven's Birthday» (5 января) * Среда: «It Could've Been Great» (6 января) * Четверг: «Message Received» (7 января) * Пятница: «Log Date 7 15 2» (8 января) СтивенБомба 5: Не в этом мире * Понедельник: «Steven's Dream» и «Adventures in Light Distortion» * Вторник: «Gem Heist» * Среда: «The Zoo» * Четверг: «That Will Be All» СтивенБомба 6 *«Lion 4: Alternate Ending» (9 мая 2017) *«Doug Out» (10 мая 2017) *«The Good Lars» (11 мая 2017) *«Are You My Dad?» (12 мая 2017) *«I Am My Mom» (13 мая 2017) 'Стивенбомба 7: Сердце Кристальных Самоцветов' * Now We're Only Falling Apart * What's Your Problem? * The Question * Made of Honor * Reunited Мелочи * Название СтивенБомбы произошло из серии «Garnet's Universe». * Пятая СтивенБомба вышла в Интернет до своего официального релиза. * Первый эпизод СтивенБомбы 6 вышел в сети задолго до премьеры остальных четырех. * Ребекка подтверждала выход второй СтивенБомбы по телефону. * Первый эпизод СтивенБомбы 2 транслировался с эпизодом, связанным с отношениями Жемчуг и Розы Кварц. ** Первый эпизод СтивенБомбы 3, однако, был несколько связан с отношениями Гранат и Жемчуг. ** В первом эпизоде СтивенБомбы 4 участвовали отношения Рубин и Сапфир. ** Первый эпизод СтивенБомбы 5 касался отношений между Голубым Алмазом, Жёлтым Алмазом и Розовым Алмазом. ** Первый эпизод СтивенБомбы 6 вращался вокруг отношений Стивена с Розой. * Рекламные работы для первой СтивенБомбы показывают запаникованный Стивен, бегущий с бомбой в руках. Это ссылка на экранизацию сериала Бэтмена 1960-х годов с участием Адама Уэста, в котором Бэтмен проходит через приморский город, пытаясь избавиться от бомбы. * В СтивенБомбах дебютировали новые слияния самоцветов: ** СтивенБомба 1 – статус Гранат как слияние и дебют Малахит; ** СтивенБомба 2 – Радужный Кварц и монстры-слияния; ** СтивенБомба 3 – Сардоникс и Неизвестное слияние; ** СтивенБомба 4 – Слияние трёх Рубинов; ** СтивенБомба 6 – Слияние Топазов. * И, в каждой Бомбе, кроме пятой, появляется, по крайней мере, одно слияние. ** Опал в СтивенБомбах 1 и 4; ** Стивонни и Малахит в СтивенБомбе 2; ** Сугилит в СтивенБомбе 3; ** Александрит в СтивенБомбе 6. ** Гранат также разделяется в СтивенБомбах 1, 3, 4 и 5. Кроме того, четвертая показывает, как Рубин и Сапфир впервые сливались. * СтивенБомбы имеют свою основную тему: ** СтивенБомба 1 – вторжение самоцветов Родного мира на Землю вместе с Перидот; ** СтивенБомба 2 – тема вращается вокруг слов «делать» и «сделать»: *** Песня «Do It For Her» и цитата «''Почему ты не дашь мне сделать это за тебя, Роза?!», Жемчуг в «Sworn to the Sword». *** Цитата Рональдо: «Что я сделал? Что я сделал? Я поступил плохо''» в «Rising Tides, Crashing Skies». *** Песня «''What Can I Do» в «We Need to Talk». *** Цитата «Просто позвольте мне сделать это для тебя!» Ляпис Лазурит в «Chille Tid». ** Темой СтивенБомбы 3 была Сардоникс, и конфликт вращался вокруг неё, а также Гранат и Жемчуг. ** Тема СтивенБомбы 4 – день рождения Стивена, а также искупление Перидот. ** Тема СтивенБомбы 5 – спасение Грэга в космическом пространстве, а также эффект, оказанный Розой Кварц, на самоцветов Родного мира. ** Тема СтивенБомбы 6 – это похищение друзей Стивена и последствия, связанные с действиями Розы, а также Стивена. * Как минимум один самоцвет поет в каждом СтивенБомбе. ** В СтивенБомбе 1 Гранат поет «Stronger Than You», а Стивен поет «Full Disclosure». ** В СтивенБомбе 2 Стивен и Конни исполняют «The Jam Song», Жемчуг и Конни - «Do It For Her», а Роза и Грег поют «What Can I Do». ** В СтивенБомбе 3 Аметист поет «Tower of Mistakes». ** В СтивенБомбе 4 Рубин и Сапфир поют «Something Entirely New», а Кристальные самоцветы (теперь с Перидот) поют «Peace and Love (On Planet Earth)». ** В СтивенБомбе 5, Жёлтый Алмаз, в сопровождении Голубой Жемчуг и Жёлтой Жемчуг, поет «What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)». ** В СтивенБомбе 6 Стивен поет репризу «Hey Mr. Postman», а Сэйди Миллер и Бак Дьюи поют «Potluck''». * В СтивенБомбе 4 показано, что Стивену 14 лет, а Конни 12 лет и 9 месяцев. * В каждой СтивенБомбе, кроме шестой, Гранат появляется без очков. ** в СтивенБомбе 1: В «The Return» Гранат показана без своего визора, когда её атакует Яшма с дестабилизатором, а «Jail Break» показывает Гранат без ее аксессуара вскоре после ее образования. ** В СтивенБомбе 2: Ручной кластер снимает очки Гранат в «Keeping it Together». ** В СтивенБомбе 3: в «Cry for Help» она снимает свой очки. ** В СтивенБомбе 4: В «The Answer» Гранат не носит свой визор в течении всего эпизода. В «Steven's Birthday» снимает его в неудачной попытке заставить малыша Стивена перестать плакать. ** В СтивенБомбе 5: В серии «Steven's Dream» расстроенная Гранат уговаривает Стивена не искать паланкин и снимает свои очки. В Корее она также снимает их, кода извинилась перед Стивеном. В «That Will Be All» она не надевает визор, потому что задерживается, чтобы остановить атаку Голубого Агата. * Есть некоторые персонажи, которые появляются или упоминаются в каждой бомбе. Помимо Стивена, Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг, они включают Рубин, Сапфир, Перидот, Розу Кварц, Конни и Грэга. Лазурит и Яшма появляются или упоминаются в каждой СтивенБомбе, кроме шестой. Галерея StevenBomb Promo Art 3.JPG StevenBomb Art 4.JPG Stevenbomb.gif Steven Bomb 2.jpg Steven bomb.jpg CHhzMxGVAAA2xZ0.png Steven Bomb 2.0 Body Ready.jpg Stevenbomb 3.0.jpg Tumblr nr8cb0WNyM1smn4pqo1 540.jpg Tumblr_o094elE8No1smn4pqo1_1280.jpg Примечания en:StevenBomb pt-br:StevenBomb Категория:Сериал Категория:События